Thirteenth Doctor (SAU)
This incarnation of the Doctor is the thirteenth to bear his title, regenerating from his twelfth incarnation some time ago. He is the main protagonist of the 'Shachath Alternate Universe' timeline, along with his companion, Alice Ashdown and later, Maximillian. Biography Pre-Regeneration The circumstances of the Doctor's regeneration into this form are never fully revealed, but apparently it occurred during the events that led to Clara Oswald's apparent death. The Doctor remains vague and skittish around the situation when asked and diverts the subject almost immediately. Post-Regeneration Meeting Alice When the Doctor was traversing around Edinburgh in 1890 (SAU: Empress of the North), he met a pickpocket vagrant girl named Alice Ashdown. He blows her off initially when he accidentally gives gold coins from the Elizabethan times (which were in brand-new condition) to Alice's friend, Auld Burgess and she mistakes it as an insult to the old man. Later on, their paths cross again when a Moroi believed to be the fabled 'Spring-Heeled Jack' kills Alice's best friend, Jane Saunders to steal her life energy and follow the creature to its ship - where the vampiric alien was feeding his crew stolen life energy from his victims so that they too could retain corporeal forms after their ship crashed and 'killed' them. The Doctor offered the Moroi safe haven on another world where they could do no harm to other sapient creatures and their agent, Athicoth, who was responsible for the killings did consider it but was talked out of it by his starving brethren who were blinded by hunger and need to regain bodies again. Alice is taken hostage and the Doctor demands her release but the Moroi promise to kill her if he did anything that would stop their plans. Alice, realising that Athicoth replicated the form of his first victim perfectly, incapacitates him by striking his groin and removing their leverage with the Doctor as a hostage. As a result, the Doctor regrettably grafts an emergency transmat device onto the Moroi ship and beams it off into a far-off corner of space - knowing that the Moroi would starve to death. Admiring Alice's want for justice and her unyielding sense of empathy, the Doctor invites her to travel with him and sees that she is also 'running from something', just like him. Attack of the Mirror Monsters The Doctor gives Alice's first taste of time travel by sending them forward from 1890 to 2014 in Edinburgh (SAU: The Looking-Glass People). He enthralls Alice with the blend of old and new and takes her on a tour of the modern-day version of her hometown. However, the holiday is cut short when they see a man, Baxter Hart being chased by a trio of men. This causes them to discover a cabal of extradimensional creatures who use reflective surfaces to link their dimension with ours and cross over by taking over people's bodies if they stare too long at their own reflections. Baxter leads them to a settlement of these 'Mirror Monsters' in the city and the Doctor and Alice infiltrate it. They see the Mirror Monsters are planning on causing a full-scale invasion on the planet's populace and the Doctor manages to stop them by discovering how to sever their link with our dimension after one of the monsters tries to possess him. When the creatures observe a mirror shattering, the link is severed for them and they are forced back into their home dimensions. Using a series of bathroom mirrors, the Doctor forces out every Mirror Monster in Edinburgh and manages to purge all of them on the planet using a similar method to how he got rid of the Daleks and the Cybermen during the Battle of Canary Wharf. Using the possessed Baxter Hart while inside the TARDIS, the Doctor pinpoints every link to the mirror dimension and cuts them off simultaneously - ridding the planet of them all. Being Involved in a Fixed Event Still on Earth, the Doctor and Alice end up just outside Baltimore during the nineteenth century, where they meet famous horror writer Edgar Allan Poe (SAU: The Death of Edgar Allan Poe). They discover that Poe has retreated to the woods in a secluded cabin and is being plagued by shades that seemed to be inspired by his fiction and these shades are becoming more real by the night. The Doctor becomes frightful because he sees that they arrived not long before Poe's recorded death and explains to Alice the horrible nature of fixed time events and that whatever happens - Poe must die on the 7th of October. Eventually, they discover the source of the shades is a damaged Myrion machine that projected dreams into holograms as a method of immersion therapy but the damage sustained when it crash landed caused the machine to behave erratically and latch onto Poe's mind, creating the shades. In an attempt to deactivate it, the machine began going into overdrive and started to create stronger versions of Poe's shades and also create shades of the Doctor and Alice's nightmares. Alice sees a zombified version of her abusive father and the Doctor sees ' something he hopes never returns again'. Finally, Alice manages to destroy the power core and disable the machine but the mental strain it causes on Poe became too much and the Doctor and Alice had no choice but to take him to where he would eventually die, raving and insane. Finding Maximillian Finally landing on an alien world, the Doctor takes Alice to a terraformed moon called Lom, orbiting a volcanic planet known as Hephaestus Prime (SAU: The Man in the Moon). However, instead of the bustling metropolis Lom was so famous for being, the Doctor and Alice find themselves in a barren wasteland. Attacked by ravenous creatures known as Vagabonds, they are rescued by an insane cyborg called Maximillian. Alone in this part of Lom, Maximillian was a former engineer for the city until the Cyber-Wars devastated the moon and has caused mutations like the Vagabonds to claim the land for themselves while he stays in his shack, completely alone which drove him to semi-madness. However, thanks to the TARDIS' translation circuit, they see the Vagabonds are actually an intelligent race that fear Max for his brutality on them. Max is horrified by what he has done and asks for the Vagabonds to do their justice. The Doctor, not wanting any more violence, protests but later pretends to go along with it if he is the one to execute Max. Tricking the vengeful mutants, the Doctor smuggles Max into the TARDIS where he believed the cyborg could be rehabilitated and even brought to some level of complete sanity again. Uncovering a Vampire Invasion Heading back to Earth in the year 2020, the Doctor and co. land in the apartment of a freelance journalist named Jake Morris who was investigating strange disappearances within the headquarters of an electronics corporation (SAU: ''Human Resources''). Managing to infiltrate the building complex, the four of them discover that the company has been commandeered by the Rostek Brotherhood, a group of alien vampires known as Draugors. The Brotherhood were using the company funds and resources to build machines that would harvest the blood of humans and plan on turning mankind into livestock for when their multitude of eggs hatch and create an entire army of the vampiric creatures. After being captured and almost experimented on, the Doctor and Max manage to rewire the building's sprinkler system and the Doctor reluctantly activates it and due to the Draugors being sodium-based lifeforms, melt when immersed in water and destroys them. Battling the Dalek Aggressor The Doctor, Alice and Max ended up finding themselves in an abandoned Dalek research facility that covered the entire planet of Amita, much to the Doctor's surprise as the Daleks didn't even destroy the planet afterwards. Finding Amitianian survivors holed up in a makeshift camp, the three realised that they were being stalked by a crazed Dalek experiment named 'the Dalek Aggressor' (''SAU'': ''I Am Dalek''). The Aggressor was revealed to be a successfully created humanoid Dalek made from Dalek stem cells grafted over a cybernetic endoskeleton. Heading out of the camp and avoiding the Aggressor, the Doctor finds out that upon activation, the Aggressor was unable to differentiate what was Dalek and what was not Dalek and so decided to exterminate all life forms it could find and that included the Daleks, forcing them to flee. The Doctor sees this as an opportunity to completely reverse-engineer the Daleks' greatest weapon and attempted to lead the Aggressor into the main data core of the facility, which would end up being edited by the Doctor so that when the Aggressor, in its basic mental functions, uploaded the data core - it would be programmed to have compassion or some sense of reason. However, when editing the data core, the Aggressor arrived to early for the Doctor to finish and when it uploaded the files, the Aggressor gains not just knowledge but also personality and eventually a god complex - believing itself to be beyond even the purity of the Daleks. Using the Aggressor's newfound arrogance, the Doctor tricks the creature into believing a hologram of the Doctor is the real thing and leads it away from the survivors who are in the TARDIS and that the Doctor and his friends had already set the facility generator to go critical and leaves the Aggressor to be destroyed by the generator meltdown. Facing the Sea Devils Again Following some incident that involved Madame Vastra, the Doctor accidentally takes her with him, Alice and Max into Earth's far-off future into an underwater base that has been in the midst of a strange 'contagion' (''SAU'': ''The Second Deluge''). The contagion has caused the deceased members of the crew of the base to mutate with slightly reptilian features. With Madame Vastra's help, the Doctor realises that the crew are exhibiting features similar to that of the Sea Devils, amphibious 'cousins' of the Silurians. At this point, the Sea Devils reveal themselves upon discovery and take over the base entirely led by Commander Ulustra, a psychotic scientist who has a vision of 'apes and lizards joining together' by creating a mutagen that would reform human physiology into that of the Sea Devils, to make them able to live on their 'new Earth'. This 'new Earth' is revealed to be Ulustra's plan to flood the Earth with the waters of the giant reservoir deep in the Earth's crust. Alice and Vastra manage to disrupt Ulustra's device that would release the mutagen into Earth's atmosphere and UNIT comes in to defeat her army. Using his advanced knowledge of chemistry and biology and with the help of the TARDIS, the Doctor offers Ulustra something he knows would drive her insane and injects her with his own serum that causes her to become human, which disgusts her into insanity. The Doctor realises that this 'mercy' was indeed cruel but he did not want to have more blood on his hands again. Protecting Nikola Tesla In Colorado Springs, the Doctor, Alice and Max discover eccentric inventor Nikola Tesla's secret project - the invention of a teleportation device to assist an alien traveler that was marooned on Earth back to his home planet (''SAU'': ''Master of Lightning''). With all their collective intelligence, the five of them were able to successfully build the Transponder. However, before initial testing, an associate of Thomas Edison sabotaged the machine in secret in a further effort on Edison's part to discredit Tesla in their growing feud. As a result, upon activation - the Transponder reacts violently and opens a portal to the wrong coordinates. Instead of North being able to pass through back home, something else came out - a vicious, carnivorous alien beast known as a Lohkshi. As the Lohkshi is a voracious omnivore, it made for the city of Colorado Springs. The creature's metabolism required it to feed near constantly. As the Lohski was acting purely on instinct and was essentially a wild animal, the Doctor proposed to return it to its homeworld instead of killing it. The Doctor and co (with Tesla and his assistant, Jules) track the Lohkshi down to an apartment building where Edison's associate, Howard Corrid was staying. Corrid's cheap cologne attracted the creature and it followed the trail he left with it to the building where it began to devour the tenants. Using Tesla's technology, the Doctor quickly whips up a snare using a light electrical current that would stun the Lohkshi and give them time to drag it back to the Transponder. After a lengthy hunt which sadly resulted in Jules' death, they were able to disable the creature and bring it back to the Transponder and send it back to its own planet again. Discovering the sabotage, the Doctor and Tesla rewire it and successfully send North home. Tesla vows to destroy the machine and all records of its creation, fearing such a device being abused after the events of the Lohskhi's rampage. Snatched by the Toymaker During flight, the TARDIS is unexpectedly ensnared and thrown 'out of time' and they are suddenly transported out of the TARDIS - where the Doctor realises to his horror that he is now once again prisoner of the Celestial Toymaker (''SAU'': ''Return to Toyworld''). The Toymaker, now even more deranged and childish since their last encounter, turns his 'Toyroom' into a gigantic labyrinth and that they have to reach the centre of his maze to escape his game. If they fail, they will be his new playthings for all eternity, suffering his games in an endless cycle of death and resurrection. Remembering his last escapade in Toyworld, the Doctor tells the group of 'playthings' that the Toymaker is a compulsive cheater in his own games and that they must find a way to outsmart him. However, to make sure they didn't listen to the Doctor for too long, the Toymaker sends out his sadistic android minions, Mister P and Mister Q, to slaughter them. With several of the other survivors killed and turned into 'dolls', the Doctor eventually goes on a massive tirade against the Toymaker that if he wanted to 'truly' beat the Doctor at a game, he should come down himself for a final challenge. The Toymaker decides to do just that and appears before the Doctor. The Doctor suggested 'hide and seek' and knowing the Toymaker's penchant for cheating, pretending to want to hide and knew that the Toymaker would cheat on the coin toss to determine who would do what. As a result, the Toymaker decided to hide but told Mister P and Mister Q to hold the others hostage. With the Toymaker gone, the Doctor swiftly deactivated the androids and used their memory banks to see where the TARDIS was. Finding it, the Doctor casually mentions where the Toymaker was hiding - winning the game and flying off before the Toymaker could react and destroy them as his world collapsed around him and he lost his power once more. Hunting for the Travesty Wandering through the TARDIS and exploring its many layers, Max finds a room with a strange voice emanating from within. Almost hypnotised by it, Max manages to open its door and unleashes the Travesty, a by-product of the creation of a TARDIS that is essentially sentient toxic waste and even used in the Time War as a 'last resort' (''SAU'': ''It Came From the TARDIS''). The Travesty begins to infect the TARDIS' several rooms and the Doctor tries to 'delete' the rooms before the entity spreads further and further. And if the Travesty ever got to the console room, it would infect the entire TARDIS and mutate it into some kind of melded abomination. Max, blaming himself for letting the Travesty out, goes out to try to divert the Travesty away from the console room by distracting it and having it follow him around the TARDIS while the Doctor attempted to purge it completely. The Doctor finds out that the Travesty could be contained, but in another living host and so Max willingly allows the entity to possess him but not before telling the Doctor to throw him out of the TARDIS when he does as he can't get to the console room. Unable to go through with it, the Doctor lets the Travesty-possessed Max into the console room, apparently on the notion that he is destitute enough to let the Travesty infect the entire TARDIS but instead, the Doctor lets himself become possessed but not before giving Alice instructions on what to do. Under the Doctor's instructions, Alice activates an emergency protocol in the TARDIS in the event that one of the pilots of the TARDIS is under some kind of infection. As the Doctor is the only recognised pilot due to being a Time Lord - the TARDIS puts him in suspended animation and begins to initiate 'sterilisation'. The Travesty is extracted from the Doctor and transported to the Eye of Harmony to be incinerated. With the all traces of the Travesty expunged, everyone is safe. Despite Max's shame for bringing all this on them, the Doctor tells him to stay as people who travel with him have let him down just as much as he let them down - the point is, that Max tried to answer for those mistakes and that is why Max can stay. The Makeshift Cyber-Army The Doctor, Alice and Max find themselves within a human colony on the jungle planet Soala. However, there have been a string of disappearances in the colony's community and with the help of a couple of young settlers named Kayna and Chen - they discover the remnants of a damaged Cyber-Ship (''SAU'': ''The Body Electric''). The Cyber-Planner within the ship awakened when the colonists first arrived and within the time it took the settlers to start building their town - the Cyber-Planner began assessing the damages and watching the colonists before running diagnostics on how to appropriately 'convert' the humans with the limited resources it had. It managed to lure several of the settlers by sending out Cybermats for inquisitive ones to follow before being locked inside the Cyber-Ship. Having converted enough humans to create a suitable squad of 'Cyberhalves', the Cyber-Planner sent them out to bring back more colonists to convert and even managed to kidnap Chen. The Doctor, Alice, Max and Kayna infiltrate the Cyber-Ship, avoiding the dangerous appliances that littered the interior and made it to the Cyber-Planner, who had made itself the remote emotional inhibitor of the Cyberhalves due to lack of resources. With Max's legs being of Cybermen technology, the Doctor used the circuitry of those to become familiar with the Cyber-Planner's workings and managed to override the inhibitor, causing the Cyberhalves to regain their personalities and rescue their fellow settlers. The Cyber-Planner, now also free from the inhibitor, feels for the first time in apparently decades and everyone becomes saddened when they hear the voice of a little girl - converted back on Lom. She asks why she can't see and the Doctor comforts her as he sees her fuel cells are dying. The Doctor asks Alice and Max to assist the settlers back to the town and the Doctor stays with the Cyber-Planner. As she begins to fade, the Doctor tells her a bedtime story to calm her down and she finally fades out in peace. Return of the Ultimate Evil With the Cyber-Army neutralised, the Doctor, Alice and Max end up in the 52nd century on a salvage craft that was picking up a strange signal emanating from cargo it found on the way back to Earth (''SAU'': Fallen Like Lightning). The cargo in question turns out to be the black box of escape rocket from Sanctuary Base 6 (''DW'': ''The Satan Pit''), floating aimlessly through space for 10,000 years - the crew long dead The Doctor urges for the black box to be jettisoned into space as a precaution but when he begins to see the crew acting strangely, he sees that it is too late and that the Beast has returned. Using the body of the ship's medical doctor, Dr Antoine Regan, the Beast reveals that he hid in the mechanics of the escape rocket after being thrown into the black hole, biding his time but his powerful influence bled through into the minds of the crew, who all killed each other before he could reach Earth. The Beast then reveals what it has planned now that it had the resources and its strength back. Feeding on the minds of the crew and turning them into his 'Legion', the Beast have had them utilise the ship's hyperdrive and create a dimensional portal into what the Beast called 'home'. The Doctor was shown a brief glimpse of what this dimension was by the Beast to frighten him but not drive him mad yet and upon seeing what the Doctor could only describe as 'Hell', attempted to stop him. The Beast manages to have the portal opened but only after a few seconds when the Doctor pushes him into the portal and Alice seals it, locking the Beast away forever in whatever reality it came from. His Worst Nightmare Comes True Their victory over the Beast was short-lived, however, when the TARDIS began to act strangely - sounding the Cloister Bell. Afterwards, the Doctor received a call from Kate Stewart at UNIT. A ship has appeared within the Earth's stratosphere and has been sending a message across all known Earth frequencies. The message is only four words played over and over again: "Bring me the Doctor." (''SAU'': ''The Oncoming Storm'') Arriving, the Doctor and co. see that UNIT has been frantically attempting to mediate the situation with Kate barely keeping the Americans from sending nuclear warheads on the ship because the ensuing fallout would potentially kill millions due to how close the ship is to the ground. Eventually, one of the leading scientists, Dr Jayston begins to have a complete shift in personality - slaughtering staff and soldiers with ease for someone of his frail stature. However, it is soon revealed that Dr Jayston has been dead for some time and this one is an impostor who has been hiding under sophisticated disguising technology. Strangely, the assailant turns himself in as the perpetrator of the ship's presence and the ongoing message. The mysterious man claims to have killed Jayston and assumed his position to know for sure that UNIT managed to get the Doctor to Earth. That is when the assailant reveals his name: a name that the Doctor has wished he'd never hear again. This was the Valeyard - the darkness within the Doctor's personality culminated into one being; a being without conscience and all the intellect of the Time Lords with it. The Valeyard has been planning to get to the Doctor for a while. Apparently, whatever reason that caused the Doctor to become the Valeyard had caused the TARDIS to kill itself out of horror and grief - throwing itself into a supernova. With the Valeyard without a TARDIS, it happened on two Time Agents that he killed for one of their vortex manipulators. With time travel in his hands again, he jumped across spacetime and assembled the proper way to get the Doctor's attention - a seemingly unstoppable alien invasion. And what he wants from the Doctor is the remainder of his regenerations. Breaking out of his bonds, he kidnaps the Doctor and sends him to the ship to begin 'assimilation'. Alice and Max, stranded without the Doctor and unable to pilot the TARDIS find an unlikely ally - Missy. Terrified of the Valeyard and possessive of her 'boyfriend', Missy elects to work with Alice and Max and UNIT to bring the Doctor back and stop the Valeyard from consuming his regenerations. The Doctor refuses to believe that the Valeyard is real and says that he would rather die than become something as monstrous as him but the Valeyard retorts that the Doctor has been becoming more and more weary with morality as all it does is hurt him as he watches many die around him. The Valeyard declares himself an 'inevitability' but seeks to speed up the process. However, as the Valeyard rambles, he begins to act strangely and the Doctor witnesses him 'flicker' in and out of existence and realises that the Valeyard isn't the 'true' Valeyard at all - but a shade. The Doctor then remembers the incident with the dream machine with Edgar Allan Poe and sees that the Valeyard-Shade must have been able to stay living longer after the machine's destruction due to the greater telepathic link within Time Lords. The Valeyard doesn't want to 'speed up the inevitable', he wants a truly corporeal form before he fades out of existence like the other shades. No longer paralysed by the fear of what he might end up as, the Doctor escapes and with the help of his friends (and Missy), he uses the ship's own artificial gravity to cause it to decompress and implode on itself - ending the Valeyard. Before the Doctor can get Missy imprisoned, she vanishes. Finally finding closure that he might not be destined to become a monster after all, he declares that maybe it is time for a holiday for the three of them and sees that Christmas is on its way and he might know just how to properly celebrate it... The Coming of the Millennium The Christmas Cult The Doctor takes Alice and Max to the North Pole and tells them that Father Christmas technically does exist - and yes, he's a Time Lord by the name of the Ancient who lives out in the Arctic in his TARDIS and became the genesis of the Santa Claus myth. Traversing through the tundra, they find the Ancient chasing down this vicious-looking horned creature known as a Glâwa but it escapes via 'time hop', literally jumping through spacetime into the Vortex. (''SAU'': ''The Silent Night'') With the aid of the Ancient, the Doctor traces the artron energy signature left by the Glâwa to a ruined castle somewhere in the Outer Hebrides of Scotland. The Glâwa is revealed to be one of many controlled by an arcane cult of former Time Agents known as 'the Lifters of the Veil', who worshiped a god named Katha-Hem. The Doctor and the Ancient both recognise Katha-Hem's name and react with fear as Katha-Hem was a mythic figure in Gallifreyan history and said to be one of children of the Many-Angled Ones: unspeakable creatures from the early days of the universe that were thrown out of our dimension by the Eternals, along with their brood. The Lifters have been using the Glâwa to gather materials from different times for the ritual that would bring about Katha-Hem's 'ascension' at the precise moment in spacetime. Undated events Personality This Doctor is a lot more world-weary than most, haunted by whatever caused him to regenerate and lose Clara. He is not bitter or cynical like he was just after the Time War but he is still a fairly Byronic figure. His passion for travelling is laced with death and he sees a growing trend in how he must allow or even actively cause the destruction of many creatures. He hides a lot of his pain with an aloof eccentricity - acting unnaturally serene at times and making jokes when he really shouldn't be. However, once the mask lifts, he can go from cold and hollow to his enemies to downright ruthless. His want for innocents to remain unharmed causes him to almost violently protect those he cares for most. He is all too aware of how close he is to going over the edge and fears it immensely as he knows that he is proceeding dangerously close to becoming an incarnation of himself he hopes will never come to pass. To compensate for this, anyone he meets has his respect. He cares not for who someone is or where they are from so long as they do right by others. Disrespect for others earns his instant contempt though and he very rarely gives second chances unless for special circumstances. He is shown to enjoy classical music, swordplay, Disney musicals and has a rather pronounced sweet tooth - as he is found several times snacking on sugary foods whenever possible. Appearance This is indeed one of the scruffier of Doctors. Unshaven stubble, with long dark hair and dark eyes. He is fairly tall and wears mainly long coats and formal attire with anachronisms here and there. His most common piece of clothing is his purple jacket, which he wears almost constantly. Skills and abilities The Doctor has all the abilities known for a Gallifreyan and a Time Lord; including manipulation of regenerative energy, increased metabolism far beyond peak human standards, greater physical strength and resilience due to the greater gravity on Gallifrey, faster working brain and a binary vascular system. This Doctor also seems to be able to differentiate time periods by smell, almost preternatural deductive skills through sight alone and has enough strength to break off solid wood doors with his bare hands with little to no effort. Relationships Alice Ashdown The Doctor admires Alice for her tenacity and her compassion for others. He feels linked to her in some way because like him, she gave up her aristocratic background and decided to 'run away' instead - helping out while she did. They treat each other with mutual respect and the Doctor often seeks her counsel after certain traumatic events start to shake him. Alice in turn sees the Doctor as her greatest friend and finds his need to help to be his strongest attribute and that he should always remember that in the end, trying to do the right thing is better than nothing at all. Maximillian Due to the clear psychological and physical trauma that Max has suffered since the Cyber-Wars, the Doctor often treats Max's somewhat vaguely sociopathic and sometimes downright violent behaviour with relative leniency. He knows Max is shell-shocked and tries to mediate that side of him as best as he can. The Doctor sees a lot of himself in Max - a man who wanted to make things better and later being used as a weapon. The Doctor believes he can help Max by showing him more than just the world he has had to salvage since the destruction of everything he ever called home. The Warlock 'Missy' The Doctor is visibly uncomfortable around Missy's flirtatious mannerisms. He treats her with nothing but disdain for the most part and venomous bile when she really irks him. Be that as it may, he does consider her something of a 'friend' due to just how long they've known each other so there is some level of respect between the two. Equipment * Sonic Screwdriver * Psychic paper * Dimensionally transcendent pockets Notes * One of the inspirations for the Doctor's more cynical and brooding personality is the painting ''Wanderer above the Sea of Fog ''by Romantic artist Caspar David Friedrich. Behind the scenes See also * Alice Ashdown * Maximillian * The Warlock * The Valeyard * SAU: Season 1 Category:Individuals Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Shachath Timeline Category:Time Lords Category:Male Characters